This invention relates to a terminal housing of relatively large size, adapted to be mounted above ground and to contain a forwardly-arched arrangement of terminal boards which provide a large number of cable connections, for example, cross connections of up to 1800 pairs of telephone wires.
Such terminal housing must provide good protection against tampering and vandalism, and good weather protection, yet extremely large areas of its side-walls must open to provide access to the terminal blocks mounted in the housing. It is desirable to present the rear faces of the terminal blocks to a cable-connection space at the rear of the housing which normally requires access only during cable installation and major modifications, and to present the front faces of the terminal blocks at a front service-connection face which is easily accessible at any time, independently of the rear cable-connection space.
The present invention provides a terminal housing having a rear cable-connection space which is accessible for cable-connection service but is otherwise normally closed, and a front service-connection face which is readily accessible through a pair of large doors which extend entirely across the front of the housing and most of the way across the end faces of the housing. In combination with such wide and large doors, and in spite of their large size, the housing provides good weather protection and high security against tampering.